


Helpless

by Afangirlfandom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afangirlfandom/pseuds/Afangirlfandom
Summary: Daisy and Sousa are going to Hamilton, quick one-shot. Click the link for photo before you read!
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Helpless

<https://afangirlfandom.tumblr.com/post/626680545776107520/helpless>

  
“I cannot believe I agreed to watch Hamilton with you.” Daisy said as she zipped the side of her black dress. 

“It’s a Broadway musical about the American Revolution, how much cooler does it get,” Sousa responded genuinely excited as he fixed his cuff links.

Daisy looked at him with a mischievous grin on her face, “biggest dork ever!”, she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear! 

“You know what...” he said just as playfully, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around to hold her back snugly against him as he kissed her collarbone, while she laughed helplessly in his arms! 

It was moments like these, with him, that made everything she had gone through before completely worth it! 


End file.
